


挑战！

by dolphin_1004



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphin_1004/pseuds/dolphin_1004





	挑战！

爱上一个人要花多久呢，权顺荣刚刚在乘务员位子上坐下，起飞前扳着手指数，这趟航班也就十个小时，他甚至还不知道对方的名字。  
尹净汉翻开了刚才在机场急急忙忙买的小说，看了一页又开始神游，脑子里全是刚才过来帮忙放行李的小空少，太合适了，细细的腰身裹在制服里，托举重物时若隐若现的线条，以及恰到好处的可爱撒娇，差一点就脱口而出你叫什么名字真是太失态了。

先出手的人是处于弱势吗？

尹净汉犹豫着不敢按呼叫键，一方面害怕来的不是他，一方面又怕就是他。  
权顺荣想和同事换一下位置，不然靠在这边的走道他全程都没办法和小哥哥说上话，可是用什么理由开口啊。

“先生喝点什么？”  
权顺荣几乎是涨红着脸问的，递给他可乐的时候差一点点手抖被关切的眼神望着。

啊————竟然做了这种事。

过了十分钟权顺荣还在懊悔。  
没有得到回应的事实让他懊悔更深了。

尹净汉也在懊恼，怎么拿到十分钟了才看到纸巾下面的一小行字。  
“- ̗̀(๑ᵔ⌔ᵔ๑)可以和我认识嘛？”  
还有小表情是什么可爱的小男生！

“名字是权顺荣(^O^)!”  
点了呼叫键来的时候收到了第二张字条，两个人对视时不自觉地笑意引来旁人侧目。  
尹净汉假装不想打扰到别人的样子让他靠近自己，在他耳边念了名字又在手心上笔笔画画，才确定他真的懂了。  
“净汉，是哥哥嘛？”他其实在用眼神询问。  
尹净汉了然的在他手心画出95，被反过来握住手画上96，结果触碰到从没人发现的痒痒肉抓着权顺荣的手试图止住笑意。

不好意思再待下去权顺荣只好暂时离开，走之前被尹净汉恋恋不舍的握了握的手。

软乎乎的，脸颊肉一定很好戳，尹净汉有了下一个目标。

进展太快了小仓承受不住。

尾随才刚刚认识的哥哥进厕所绝对不是他的本意，被吻上的时候搂住对方也只是条件反射，主动含住哥哥的嘴唇才是情不自禁，黏糊糊的吻，他的身子软的很快。

“净汉哥。”  
他委屈巴巴地叫。

尹净汉听话的拉开了一点点距离，两个人对上对方的面庞终于不再焦距模糊，他现在可以好好看权顺荣的脸了，是多么可爱迷人。

哥哥是雕像吗？

小荣不确定的上手摸，没想到对方同时伸手戳自己的脸颊。

“顺荣吃什么了呀？软软的。”尹净汉笑嘻嘻地说。  
“是我的脸颊肉啦。”嘟起来更可爱了。

他扶上尹净汉的下颚线是假装被划伤来逗笑他，结果嘴唇又被堵住两个人玩捉迷藏一样的胡乱吻着，疯狂又刺激的体验让身体变得敏感。

“不行，别动。”权顺荣阻止着尹净汉在制服外摸索的手。  
“真的不行，”没停手使他委屈，“不能弄乱的。”

原来如此。

“那小荣脱下来叠好？”

怎么感觉被欺负了。  
权顺荣每解开一颗扣子就觉得气氛变得更加火热，窄小的空间里两个人靠的越发近了，这可怎么办才好。

尹净汉看着他一点点露出的胸膛，运动过的身材就是不一样，结果兴致在他一点点叠衬衣时消磨的差不多了。

“干嘛动作那么慢？”  
“因为我们也太快了嘛。”弟弟害羞的大叫，当然是克制过的。

“kkkkk，那顺荣还想知道什么？”  
“你是做什么的呀？”  
“作家。”他突然吻上他的肩。

“就…就只说这样哦？”权顺荣被挑拨的时不时发出呻吟，还是坚持着对话想多了解一点点。  
“一会儿结束了给你书看，”尹净汉略微暂停，和他对视，“现在能不能专心一点，嗯？”  
好听的尾音让权顺荣陷进去了，歪着头想要亲吻，哥哥凑上来满足他。

没有可以润滑的条件，尹净汉扒下他的裤子是才猛然想到，看来只能慢慢来了，让他先射一次才行。

可怜的小荣在哥哥有技巧的抚弄下没几下就颤抖着缴械，搂着尹净汉的肩也没办法平静下来。

“对不起哦，”他安抚地亲亲他，“要做润滑才可以，不然小荣会痛。”  
双腿被打开的时候权顺荣羞的抬不起头，索性闭上眼睛逃离现实。

但是视觉消失的时候其他感官有那么敏感，才一根手指都进入的十分艰难，尹净汉一边哄着他放松一边耐心地亲亲他，好不容易怀里的人不再僵硬了他才松了口气。

试着增加手指，只是一开始的抽送有所紧绷，渐渐顺利的进行，飞机突然有颠簸吓得两个人向一边倒去，权顺荣更是吓哭了，吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪。

“小荣不是空少吗？怎么还会害怕。”  
尹净汉给他擦眼泪的时候还不忘调侃，惹来弟弟自以为有威慑力的瞪眼。  
这个时候权顺荣才看到尹净汉还裹在身上的衣衫，虽然被自己揉的不成样子不过还完整的贴在身上，“哥哥为什么不脱掉？”  
他不知道自己现在的口气有多么诱人。  
“那小荣给我脱，”是哄小孩的口气呢，“好不好？”

给哥哥脱掉上衣之后权顺荣迫不及待地在胸膛上刻上印章，尹净汉被他突然的举动吓到了一点，抱着他的动作有点僵硬。

“怎么了？”权顺荣在自己怀里抬起头，迷离的眼神看着自己，“小荣也要做标记呀。”  
“好～”尹净汉在他头顶落下一吻，停下了本来的动作随他闹去。

闹得差不多了才继续开拓，权顺荣经过一番闹腾倒是放开了，被手指玩弄着也没一开始那样害羞，现在凑在尹净汉耳边呻吟好让声音传的更近。

“小荣是个小妖精哦。”

“是净汉哥的妖精。”

进入之前还在故意点火，进入之后手脚蜷缩地在尹净汉怀中不敢动作。

“哥。”他有点害怕的叫。  
“小荣放松，像刚才一样放松些好不好。”亲吻掉他眼角涌上来的泪水，尹净汉等他完全适应之后才敢一点点动起来。

大力地抽送开始时权顺荣再也克制不住呻吟，被尹净汉快速的堵在喉咙中，呜咽着好不可怜。  
等他适应后才放开一点点，权顺荣贪婪的呼吸着，红红的脸上充满着情欲，附在尹净汉耳边说起了荤话，让尹净汉忍不住不去弄坏他。

“小荣刚才还说我们太快了呢？”  
“嗯…那是嗯…反正…现在…已经…晚了”  
只言片语反正是都到这步了还装什么矜持。

突如其来的性事持续了太久，权顺荣渐渐没了力气张狂，靠着镜子的姿势，背也越来越难受。  
“哥哥射给小荣好不好？”他轻轻地说，换来尹净汉更加用力的抽插，尹净汉的额头抵着他的，汗水交汇着流下，哥哥果真太好看了他又去讨亲吻，被内射的时候在尹净汉背上留下来两道抓痕。

“还有四个小时落地哦。”  
“嗯。”权顺荣在他怀里哼哼。

“我们是不是前面推拉浪费太多时间了？”  
权顺荣抽出最后一点力气打在他腰间。

“挑战成功了。”  
权顺荣嘟囔着尹净汉听不懂的话睡着了。


End file.
